Break Free
by ChloeJaynee
Summary: I was down on the ground again, the taste of gravel filling my bloody mouth. I jumped up and ran, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed behind a nearby tree wiping the mascara stains from my eyes.    You are my father.
1. Another Normal Day

**Hey! Yeah I know it's been a very long time since I've updated. I guess I can say I did abandon this story. BUT. I have pulled it out the cupboard, done some editing and here you go :] I hope you guys like it. **

**I'll keep updating this time, I promise. So let me know what you all think :] **

**Oh yeah, the warnings. Mainly swearing I'd say, child abuse and homosexual and heterosexual themes.**

**So watch out! ;D haha. **

Why did you pull me back?

I finally could have been free, away from all the fights and lonely nights I cried myself to sleep. I pulled, I kicked, hit and screamed, but your strength was overpowering. As you went to strike, I winced wanting to break free. You didn't care about my pain didn't you?

All you wanted was an excuse, something to take your anger out on. Something to distract you from the arguments that never stopped, you picked me up and threw me down, repeating this seconds later, this time grazing the back of my arm.

I was down on the ground again, the taste of gravel filling my bloody mouth. I jumped up and ran, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed behind a nearby tree wiping the mascara stains from my eyes.

You are my father.

I was tired, broken and fed up of screaming and tears. But it never stopped, no matter how many times I prayed. I hid in my room with the door shut, blasting music through my tiny headphones. Feeling the bass take over the pathetic excuse which passed as my life. I wanted out, so desperately. I rolled up the sleeve of my left arm, staring at the oval shaped black bruise that was still throbbing.

"That's not going to be easy to hide" I thought

I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. Music still pounding at my ears, and before I knew it; It was morning.

I woke to the sound of my headphones still playing. I turn them off and climb out of my bed.

"Was it all a dream?" I think to myself

No, it's never a dream. I walk out into the kitchen to find that everything is back to normal; of course.

I'd learn to accept that that's the way my family was by now, screaming one moment, calm the next. I will never forgive my father for what he's doing to my mother I think. I hate him so much, and I never say hate. The only reason I stay is because my mother won't leave. And I'm not going to abandon her.

I'm putting on a happy face, because today's Monday. And I can't let anyone know about this.

I trudge through the school gate and walk up to a group of teenagers standing outside the art room

"Apparently no one loves him..." Whispered Kiba Inuzuka  
"Yeah, not even his family" Stated Sasuke Uchiha

I could tell from the conversation that the group was talking about the red headed lonely figure sitting outside the music room known as Gaara.

"Oh guys, leave him alone" Protested Rock Lee "Don't be so mean"

"Why?" Snorted back Sasuke "It's not like he can hear us"

"But it's still not fair" Replied Lee.

Before a fight could commence between the two boys, a little blonde headed figure jumped in between them know as Naruto Usumaki. Gazing into the Uchiha's dark brooding eyes, Naruto sweetly said

"Sasuke – kun… Just leave it"

Sasuke looked down at his boyfriend and sighed "Fine"

This remark ended in an eye roll and a snort from no other than Kiba. A giggle broke the awkward silence that was now in presence from Ino Yakamana; my old rival.

For years we fought over Sasuke Uchiha's love until we both realized there was no point. Because quite frankly, Sasuke wasn't into the whole 'girlfriend' thing, he had Naruto. But that was back when we were twelve, four years had passed and all of us had changed.

"So Sakura?" Asked Ino "How was your weekend?"

"Uh, great" I replied, pulling my jumper down; praying the bruise wasn't showing "How was yours?"

Ino rolled her eyes,

"I went to the movies with Shikamaru"

That's right, Shikamaru Nara, Ino's boyfriend of nine months.

"And how was that?" I asked

"After waiting an hour and a half, he finally showed; the lazy bastard" Replied Ino

Kiba chuckled at the statement Ino made

"What?" Asked Ino, dumbstruck

Kiba smiled at Ino and jerked his head to the right

"Erm, hi babe"

Ino's eyes were wide open as she turned to find a rather awkward looking Shikamaru

"Uhm, hi Shikamaru"


	2. Black eyes and Ramen

The bell finally rung, concluding our day at school, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the school gate, dreading going home. It was a Monday, and Mum worked Monday's, which meant that my father was in a bad mood. Mainly cause he had no one to take his anger out on.

"Hey Sakura?" I heard Naruto call "Do you want to come with us? Were getting Ramen!"

Right, Ramen, Naruto's favorite food. I really don't think I've ever seen him eat anything else. In my opinion, he keeps the business open. I'm not too fond of Ramen, but this was my ticket out of going home, so I happily accepted.

We arrived at the Ramen shop and took our places in a booth by the window. We order our Ramen and it comes out quickly. I look down at my bowl, suddenly not hungry at all.

"Hey are you gonna eat that?" asks Naruto, mouth full of Ramen

"No, its okay Naruto, you can have it" I say, pushing the bowl towards Naruto

"So" asks Ino "Who's going to Hinata's valentine party?"

"I will be" Replies Shikamaru, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek

"Nahh I think I'll pass" Replied Sasuke, who was leaning against the window, heavy metal music blasting out of his Ipod

"Oh why not Sasuke…" Winged Naruto "its Valentines day…" 

"Exactly" Snorted Sasuke

"But you know what that means right…?" Asked Naruto, nudging Sasuke suggestively

"Oh come on!" Exclaimed Kiba, throwing his chopsticks down in defeat

I just laughed and looked over at Ino "Yeah, I suppose I'll come" I smiled

"Oh good" Replied Ino, "It wouldn't be the same without you"

The same without me? I'm usually pretty boring at parties. But I'll take it; it'll probably do me good to get out, although I'm not that much a fan of Valentine's Day. It's not as exciting when you're single. The only encounter I've had with a guy on Valentine's Day was about two years ago, where both Lee AND Naruto asked me. A lot has changed now though. Naruto is happily dating Sasuke, and Lee just doesn't seem interested anymore. So yet again I'm single, not that it bothers me. I mean, after three years obsessing over a guy that turned out to be gay anyways, you kinda don't bother anymore. I went to sip my Pepsi when I realized the waitress was standing right next to me.

"Oh hey Temari didn't know you worked here!" Exclaimed Lee

"Yeah unfortunately, now can I get you guys anything?" Temari replied; rudely.

Temari was one of the girls in the grade above us, sister to Gaara and Kankuro. She was super popular and of course, super pretty. She wore her hair in four piggy tails; it was kinda like her trademark. Anyways, she was super popular with the boys, and boy did she know it. All this attention gave her the vanity that had evolved itself into bitchiness over the years.

"Are you going to Hinata's party?" Asked Shikamaru, eyeing Temari up and down,

That couldn't be right?

"Of course I am what a stupid thing to ask; anyways I got work to do, plus, I don't really wanna be seen talking to you losers. I have a reputation, seeya" She replied, flicking her hair whilst walking off

"Man what a bitch" stated Ino

"Maybe she's got PMS or something?" said Kiba

"No, she's always like that" muttered Sasuke, looking extremely bored

I casually looked away over at Shikamaru to find him looking away from the group, What the hell is his problem?

I checked my watch and realized I had to leave, I said goodbye, paid for my ramen (considering Naruto ate it) and walk out the door. I run home not wanting to be late; my feet pounding at the hard concrete, my heart beating itself against my chest. After 20min, I was finally home. I catch my breath and open the front door.

"Sakura?"

I wince and look at my phone, Crap; I'm 10min late home. I look up from my phone to see a hand strike me in the face

"Where the fuck have you been?" Screamed my father

"I was with my friends!" I protested

"Your place is here!" He growled, striking me another time

And the next thing I knew, it was Sunday night repeating itself all over again.

I had to get out of here, just until Mum got home; I picked myself up and ran out the door, scared to what was going to happen when I returned. I ran all the way back to the Ramen shop, by now my feet were killing me. My tears had dried, but I had another hideous bruise on my face. I finally reached the shop to find Ino paying for her meal

"Oh my gosh! What's happened to you?" She asks, mouth wide open in shock

"I… err… I fell" I replied; not wanting to tell her. I didn't want to seem like the girl trying to get attention. I didn't want sympathy.

Ino looked at me. I could tell my reply wasn't at all convincing. But she took it.

"Ino..." I started, my voice quivering "Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Of course you can Sakura, in fact, stay as long as you like"


	3. Were in art,so let's get creative,right?

I awoke the next morning in Ino's bed. She was still fast asleep so I tried my best not to wake her. I quietly got up and looked in the mirror. Crap, I thought; the bruise is worse this time. I wash my face and notice my surroundings. It's different here, I thought. I finally feel… Peaceful… I'm not scared. Thinking of my home made me worried about my mother, I pick up my cell and dial my mother's number. She answers in a sleepy voice.

"Mum, I'm uhh staying at Ino's; don't be worried, I'm okay. I love you Mum"

"Its okay sweetie" She replies "It'll do you good. Don't worry about me; I love you too"

I end my call and go back in the bedroom to find Ino awake

"Ouch, that fall must have got you bad" She says

I feel that Ino may know what's happened, but I really don't want to tell her the truth; not just yet anyways.

"Yeah..." I replied

"You know you can talk to me Sakura?" She says; voice full of concern

"I know" I say "And I'm fine…I swear"

"Okay" She replies, still not convinced "Let's get you some make up for that bruise though"

"Thanks Ino" I say whilst hugging her

The pain from my cheek still hadn't left; but Ino's foundation did a really good job of covering it up. I didn't want anyone asking questions.

It was late in the afternoon when Hinata asked us to spread the news about hers and Neji's party. Everyone pretty much already knew so far except for Gaara and his older brother Kankuro. Temari 'didn't need' and official invite; as she would just show up anyways. It was in art when we decided to tell them of the party. Gaara was sitting alone in a far corner of the room, sketching into a black book. I tapped Lee on the shoulder and asked him to come with me to invite Gaara. With Lee's sweet nature; he happily accepted. As we reached the little red headed boy, I looked down to his artwork to notice a drawing appearing to be a teddy bear

"Wow, that's really good" Says Lee, also noticing the drawing

Gaara nervously shuts his art book, quickly putting it away shyly, whilst blushing he replied with a simple thank you. Although you could tell he meant it.

"Hey Gaara" I started "Have you heard of Hinata's and Neji's valentine's day party?"

Gaara nodded slowly, looking down at the desk

"Well, would you like to come?" Asked Lee, smile on his face bigger than the country

Gaara looked up from the desk and his face lit up

"Really?" He questioned

"Of course!" I replied

"Uhm, okay then" said Gaara "When is it?"

"This Friday night" answered Lee

"Hey Sakura!" Called out Ino

I left Lee talking to Gaara and went to see what Ino wanted

"Yes Ino?" I said

"Kiba and I asked Kankuro if he wanted to come, turns out; he's already going" she replied

"Oh cool" I started "Well we got Gaara to say yes, I think we made his day"

"Sakura…" started Ino "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

I went to open my mouth, but as I did, the sound of a massive crash filled the art room. I turned around to see what made the noise and as I did; I couldn't help but laugh.

In a gigantic heap on the floor laid Naruto; appearing to be 'hugging' Sasuke. Surrounding the couple were a gigantic mass of paintbrushes and bottles of paint

"Ugh, get off me you idiot" groaned Sasuke

Naruto turned a bright shade of red and apologized to the Uchiha repetitively.

As the teacher turned to see what all the commotion was about, Sasuke began to blush

"Sir, we weren't doing anything inappropriate…"

Right at that exact moment Naruto cracked up laughing

"I mean nothing we shouldn't be…" Then lost it uncontrollably laughing whilst looking at his boyfriend who had also caught the case of 'the giggles'

Ino had well, at least I thought; forgotten about the question and joined in laughing with the rest of the class.

Around the school for the rest of the day all that was heard was the 'art incident'

"Did you see what happened in the art room?"  
"They were covered in paint!"

"I heard they were kissing"

The whole school new about the so called 'art incident' and for once, it was finally something that took my mind off my father.

I stayed at Ino's that night, still not wanting to return home. But I knew that sooner or later I had to. But for now I was happy; I called to check up on my mother, and she seemed fine. I was stress free and spending another night with my best friend.

Ino and I talked about the Valentine's party for ages that night. It was two days away and everyone was excited about it. We planned out outfits and laughed at the couples we were pairing up in our minds.

Everything was perfect tonight.


	4. Happy Valentines Day

The last two days of school went fast. Everyone was getting ready for the party on the weekend. Naruto and Sasuke's rumor of the two of them 'kissing' in the art room had turned into a rumor of the two of them practically 'doing it'. I was walking to the office to give Kakashi sensei my math assignment; which was weeks over due, when I overheard a conversation going on between Sasuke, Naruto and principle Tsunade.

"Look, I know the two of you are comfortable of your sexualities, and that's great" I heard Principle Tsunade say "But there's a line we've got to draw for any couple at this school…"

"Look Miss…" Started Sasuke "we… we weren't doing anything inappropriate"

"I… just tripped" Said Naruto

I just laughed to myself and walked on to Kakashi sensei's office leaving the two of them to there conversation.

I was still staying at Ino's that night, so she was my ride to the party. We decided to leave at about seven seeing as though that's when the party started. I thanked Ino's mum for the ride and hopped out of the car. Not many people had arrived yet; but boy had Hinata put a lot of effort into this. The entire house was covered in pink and red balloons, A DJ was set up on the deck and food was everywhere. Not to mention the drinks.

"Hey Hinata!" I said "Thanks for inviting us"

Hinata looked down at the ground shyly and replied

"Th…that's okay Sakura"

"Oh Sakura, I almost forgot!" Said Ino, reaching into her bag

"Happy Valentine's day!" She said, handing me a red rose

I looked at the rose and blushed, a rose? For me?

"Take it" Laughed Ino

I took the rose out of Ino's hand and laughed "Thank you" I smiled whilst hugging her

"C'mon, I think I see Kiba" She said, still smiling

It was about 9 o'clock when everyone started to get into the party. The combination of the alcohol and the valentine's decorations had done there job; couples were hooking up everywhere you looked. Naruto and Sasuke were making out in the pool, and to the left of them; so were Hinata and Kiba

"Aww!" Said Lee "Kiba's got lucky, that's so cute!"

To that moment the door opened and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stepped in

"Gaara!" piped up Lee "You came!"

Lee ran over to Gaara leaving me with Ino and Shikamaru. In my own mind it had seem that Gaara finally had a friend, one that was kind enough to give everyone a chance. I gave up a good opportunity when Lee asked me out a while ago. But I don't mind, the two of us have a great friendship now, nothing could change that.

However, Lee tended to act a little differently at parties if someone he likes was there. The only problem is, we have to keep him away from all the alcohol. When Gaara first arrived in the area it was during one of out get togethers. That was the first time we met him. Well, saw him at least. He had saved our drunken Lee who was stumbling around the area. That was pretty awkward when Lee ended up landing smack on top of the redhead. Gaara turned a magnificent shade of red as his sister was helpless with laughter. Lee turned pink and his behind Gaara.

"I didn't do it" The boy even denied walking near him. Of course sweet old Lee was so mortified at his behavior that the next day; still sick from a hangover, ran out and presented Gaara with a bouquet of flowers as an apology.

The party was massive by now, Naruto and Sasuke were still making out; Kiba and Hinata were also. Neji, obviously drunk was chatting up Tenten, and Kankuro was chatting to Chouji near the punch bowl. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen, so I was left with Ino

"See! I told you it's no fun without you!" Said Ino

I laughed and looked up at her

"I haven't done anything?" I laughed

Ino smiled "Hey do you want a drink?"

"Sure" I replied as Ino took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen I felt like a knife had been pushed through me, twisted 360 degrees then pulled out. But it must have been nothing compared to what Ino must have been feeling as up against the fridge was Temari, with Shikamaru on top of her, practically eating her face.

Shikamaru looked up from Temari, his shocked expression was nothing compared to the look of defeat on Ino's face.

"I…Ino…I…" Stuttered Shikamaru

Ino didn't even reply to Shikamaru. Instead she ran out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Ino wait!" shouted Shikamaru

Shikamaru went to make a run for Ino, but I put my arm out to stop him

"Don't" I said, voice full of anger

Shikamaru sighed and looked down at the ground whilst Temari had a proud smug look on her face. I glare at Temari then ran out the front to look for Ino.

At first I became worried as I couldn't find her. But then I heard quiet sobs coming from around the corner, I slowly turned the corner to find Ino sitting up against the wall, head in knees; crying. I went and sat down next to Ino and put my arm around her. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her mascara smudged face,

"I saw it coming…" She sobbed "I just didn't think it would happen so soon…"

I let Ino rest her head on my shoulder as I tried my best to comfort her. Over Ino's sobs I heard the footsteps of someone running. I looked up and saw Shikamaru.

"Ino please…" he started

Ino stood up, and I slowly got up as well

"Shikamaru…don't" she said

"But it wasn't my fault!" he said, grabbing Ino's arm.

I turned my focus on Shikamaru and before I knew it, my fist was flying towards his face. As soon as I hit, I pulled my fist back and took Ino's hand

"C'mon Ino, let's go" I said, with my voice filled with hatred toward Shikamaru

We left Shikamaru holding his nose as we walked up Hinata's driveway and over to a nearby park and sat down

"I'm so sorry Sakura" said Ino "I've ruined your night…" she started, her voice filled with her sobs.

"It's not your fault Ino" I tried to convince her "he's a dickhead"

She put her head on my shoulder and sighed, still continuing to sob. After a while she eventually cried herself to sleep, followed shortly by me.

I woke to find Shikamaru and Temari talking at the other side of the park. I couldn't hear what they were saying but from the looks on their faces, it was about what happened the night before, they eventually saw me sitting on the bench across from then, and noticed Ino still sleeping. Shikamaru looked at Temari, grabbed her hand and they walked away.

When Ino woke up we walked back to Hinata's house for breakfast. When Hinata answered the door she was wearing Kiba's top and her PJ pants,

"Hi Hinata" said Ino, trying not to sound sad

"Come on in" She yawned, still half asleep "But be careful where you step, people didn't really take well to the mattress facilities"

We cautiously walked in the house, careful not to step on any sleeping heads. As we entered the living room, I noticed Naruto and Sasuke sleeping together uncomfortably on the couch. Lee was sleeping on the floor opposite to Gaara, who looked so innocent cuddling a pillow. I smiled at them and continued to walk towards the kitchen.  
The kitchen was full with only two people, which were Kiba and Kankuro. Kiba was wearing only his jeans and leaning up against a bench talking to Kankuro, who despite the conditions, still refusing to take his ridiculous hat off.

"Big night hey?" said Kankuro to Kiba

"You bet" replied Kiba smiling "you?"

"Nah" he replied, adjusting his hat "not really into that stuff"

"Your sister had a pretty big night I expect" said Kiba

Kankuro smiled "yeah, her and Shikamaru now hey? They make a cute couple"

Before Kankuro could recall what he had said, he turned to face a very heartbroken looking Ino.

"Ino?" said Kankuro, shocked "I…I didn't see you their"

Ino sighed "Don't worry Kankuro, I'm going to have to get used to it" said Ino, trying to hide the sadness in her voice

"I'm sorry about last night" Kiba continued "you really deserve better than that prick"

Ino didn't look too much happier but smiled a little, at least he had tried. Kankuro had a go as well,

"He isn't worth the trouble; sorry about what my sister did…she gets like that sometimes when she wants something…she's like that with her dolls and my puppets"

The thought of Temari playing with dolls made Ino chuckle

"Thanks Kankuro" replied Kiba and myself

I was so thankful that he could cheer her up a bit. I didn't think that he could be the one to make her happy since it was his sister that kissed Shikamaru. But they were right, he wasn't worth it.

Ino and I took the subway home from Hinata's at about noon. I still wasn't confident about coming home and I didn't really want to leave Ino at the moment, so I continued to stay with Ino and her mum.


	5. Home Sweet Home

"Finally it's the weekend" Ino yawned, stretching her arms.

I groan and roll over, savoring the moment of sleep I could still get before Ino got onto me, luckily I was saved as Ino's phone rung

"Hello…. No Shikamaru! I don't want to hear your excuses…. I don't care how sorry you are…. You want to be friends? You're funny… Fuck off!" I heard as Ino slammed down the phone.

"Shikamaru again" I sighed as I rolled over

Ino fell back down on the bed and turned to me, with tears in her eyes.

"I don't get it, what's so good about her?"

"I dunno Ino" I replied "She's just easy, she's got nothing else"

"She gets all the guys…" sighed Ino

"You don't need him" I said as I got up "Come on"

"Where are we going?" She replied

"I'm taking you out, were going shopping"

"You hate shopping" She giggled

"I know, but this is an emergency" I laughed back

So that's how I ended up in this shop, looking at make-up and clothes. As much as it didn't entertain me, Ino was smiling, and that's why we came. We shopped for a while, saw a movie then decided it was time for lunch. We met the rest of the crew in the food court in front of the ramen shop (surprise, surprise) and sat with them for lunch

"Mmm this is so good" said Naruto, mouth full of Ramen

"Aren't you sick of that stuff yet?" Asked Sasuke "It's all you eat"

"Hell no! This is the best!" replied Naruto

I chuckled and took another mouthful of rice, I was sick of ramen.

"Hey isn't that Kiba and Hinata?" asked Lee, pointing over to a stumbling figure

"Holy crap, I think it is" replied Naruto "I think they need help"

We ran over to were Hinata and Kiba were to find Hinata completely drunk, stumbling over Kiba

"Leave me – hic – alone!" She shouted over her case of the hiccups, "I'm fine"

"No, you're not, now let me help you!" Tried Kiba, once again "oh guys! I'm so glad you're here, a little help?"

We rushed over to Hinata and supported her from falling; Ino and I helped her into a nearby chair

"She's been hitting it hard for a while now" started Kiba "I guess it's sorta a confidence boost, she doesn't really have a high self-esteem"

"She needs to find another way…" Said Ino, concerned "It's not healthy…"

I agreed with Ino, this is definitely not healthy.

Ino and I caught the bus home shortly after we sobered Hinata up. I decided it was finally time I returned back home to my mother and father, so I got off at the stop before Ino.

My stomach was in butterflies as I walked up the steps to my front door. Ino seemed worried before I left her, I had a feeling she knew that something wasn't right, but I still didn't feel comfortable telling her the full story.

I walked up to my front door, slowly opening it, to see a clear view of the living room where my mother and father were casually watching TV.

I walked into the room where they were and stood next to the couch. After a minute or two my mother finally realized I was their, and jumped up to greet me

"Sakura! You're home!"

I was almost suffocating from the grip in which my mother held me

"Yes Mum! I'm home!" I gasped

"Here sweetie, let me get you a drink and something to eat"

My mother rushed off into the kitchen leaving me alone, facing my father. He glared at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Huh, you selfish little-"

"Mum's got bruises on the side of her face" I interrupted numbly "you…" I trailed off when he growled menacingly at me.

I couldn't let mum get hurt anymore, she doesn't deserve that kind of torture. I had to do something. I took a deep breath.

"You can hurt me all you want" I continued, surprisingly calm "But you leave her alone"

He smirked cruelly, but nodded

"As long as you both stay in your place"

I nodded back, but stayed silent as Mum had entered the room.

It had been a week since I returned home and had that discussion with my father. It had been a calm week, not much shouting. In fact, Dad was different, he was more reserved. I didn't care what he was up too as long as he stayed away from my mother. As long as he stopped hurting her.

I threw my pen down with frustration as I stared at my unfinished science quiz, fail. I looked over at Naruto who wasn't doing so well either, I chuckled as the blond headed boy threw his head down in defeat. Hinata was fast asleep on top of her quiz, just as I was about to do the same I felt something hit the back of my head. I spun around to see Ino pretending to look innocent. So conspicuous, I thought.

I grab the piece of scrunched up paper and unfold it.

"Wanna come over this arvo?"

It was Monday, so I don't particularly want to be at home. I write my answer and throw it back, careful not to get caught, although knowing Kakashi sensei, he probably already knew. I smile to myself and open my paper again, re-reading the impossible questions.

The whole walk home from school that afternoon consisted of Ino talking about Shikamaru and Temari and how 'perfect' they were for each other because they were both 'superficial whores'. I sigh, sure, it's annoying, but at least she's getting over it right?

As we pass the nearby park I notice Kiba and Kankuro walking next to each other followed my Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata appearing extremely drunk was stumbling over the poor blonde boy who was blushing madly, trying to avoid Hinata. She was practically on top of him I noticed. Kiba didn't look too happy at all, as did Naruto's boyfriend. Kankuro seemed to be talking very loudly to Kiba, trying to distract him, but the other boy wouldn't listen.

"It's just a matter of time before he snaps" Ino muttered to me "I feel kinda sorry for Kanku-"

"Hinata? What the hell is your problem?" Kiba cried suddenly and stormed off

I could see why Ino felt sorry for Kankuro; as Kiba had left, Hinata staggered after him, Naruto and Sasuke made a beeline for us and poor Kankuro was left trying to decide who to go after. He settled for flopping down on the grass, staring after Kiba.

"What happened exactly?" I asked Naruto

"Hinata…tried to kiss me"

Of course, I sighed. Hinata had adored him since 8th grade, and when intoxicated, she wouldn't know what she was doing. Kiba would be crushed.

The next afternoon Ino and I caught up with Kiba at the same park. He was sitting alone on a swing, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. Ino didn't say anything; but rushed up behind him and tackled him in a great bear hug. He smiled sadly and shrugged her off.

"Kiba-"I say as I gently touch his arm

"Yeah, it's over" He answered

Ino huffed

"Kiba! She has a problem! The last thing she needed was –"

"I KNOW she does! I tried to talk to her about it. Tried to tell her she should get help, I even offered to take her to AA meetings and stuff. She was the one who broke up with me!"

"You're kidding" I sighed.

It seemed like Hinata's issues were worse than we thought

"I tried to phone her" Kiba added softly "She's switched her phone off, I don't even know if she went home last night"

Ino started "I'm calling Neji" She walked off.

I bit my lip "Kiba, I'm so sorry"

"Hey Neji!" I heard Ino say "Is Hinata with you? What? No? You mean…. We'll be right there"

Kiba and I look curiously over towards Ino

"Hinata's been missing all night; her family thought she was with us!"

We raced over to Neji's place as fast as we could. Finally arriving to a rather worried looking Neji, standing near his car

"Get in, we need to hurry"

I sat next to Kiba in the back of the car, trying to comfort him as I looked for any signs of Hinata. Neji drove to everyone's house and let them know that she was missing. Naruto was horrified

"I'm coming with you! This is my fault too" He declared

"No one's to blame" Neji said "Look, Naruto you drive, some of us will try to find her on foot"

He had no sooner finished his sentence when Kankuro and Gaara come jogging up to us

"We heard from Lee" Kankuro panted "He's already looking around his block with Tenten"

I nodded, and Neji led the way towards the school, searching the area without any success

"We should split up…" Gaara suggested quietly

"Yeah, Neji, Kankuro you go that way" I pointed down an alleyway near the school "we'll go over here"

Gaara and I didn't get far when we heard a rather concerned Kankuro calling out to us; I hope nothing was wrong…

When we reached the alley we found Kankuro leaning against a wall, sadly watching as Neji cradled a violently shaking and sobbing Hinata in his arms

"Shhh, its okay…were all here" He comforted her

"I'm-I'm going to lose everyone!" She cried "I can't stop!"

"We'll get you help, okay?"

"No! If father finds out – h – hell"

We waited in silence as Neji calmed her. Kiba, Naruto, Lee and their search parties showed up soon enough. I noticed Ino had ignored her own personal feelings and grouped with Temari and Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto both looked horrified at the scene before them. I could have sworn I heard Kiba say the words "My fault" more than a hundred times. Ino was totally overcome, she and Hinata had been inseparable for a while, and she started crying. Shockingly, Temari was the first to throw her arms around Ino in an attempt to comfort her. Shikamaru stared at them both, an odd smirk crossing his features. Kankuro snorted. I could tell that neither of Temari's brothers were huge fans of her new boyfriend. I turn back to the alley, Hinata had fallen asleep

"Come on" Temari piped up "Fathers out, we can bring her back to our place"


	6. Pink Lingere

I woke up the next morning to find myself in Temari, Gaara and Kankuro's house. I looked over at Hinata, she looked so peaceful. I then silently prayed we could somehow help her. I looked at my watch and cursed, it was 9am and I didn't return home, I had some explaining to do. I went to wake Ino but she looked too peaceful cuddled up next to the sleeping Hinata. I decided I'd call her later. I had to get home.

The next week at school was slightly better, Neji had started taking Hinata to AA meetings and the results were slowly coming through. Thank goodness for that. Kiba and Hinata were back together and stronger than ever and every single one of us were trying our best to help our friend.

But with every pro, there had to be a con. And unfortunately for me that was my home life. Although surprisingly I didn't get in trouble for being extremely late home the other day after the Hinata situation, my father had become lazier than ever and Mum seemed strangely different. She seemed timid, and would jump at the sound of anything. She had obviously stopped eating and had lost a lot of weight, her eyes had black bags underneath them from her lack of sleep and I would catch her staring at a blank TV screen for hours on end. I continuously tried to ask her what was wrong, but I never got a full reply. "Nothing's wrong sweetie, I'm just waiting for the pie to cook" The sad thing about this statement was that at the particular time the oven wasn't even turned on, and she had been waiting for a whole hour for a pie that wasn't even defrosting. I was about to call a psychiatrist when I decided to give it one more chance. It wasn't until late Sunday afternoon I heard the sound of my mother's sobs coming from the bathroom. I sighed and knocked on the door, I knew she'd crack soon.

"Mum, please mum. You have to tell me what's wrong; you're killing me" I say, pressing my face against the cold bathroom door

"It doesn't matter..." I heard through her sobs "It's too late…"

"What? Mum? What are you talking about?" I exclaimed; worried. But no answer came.

"Mum? Mum!" I screamed, pounding my fists against the wooden door "open the door!"

I gave up calling out to my mother and began to slam my small body against the door several times until it finally opened. And to my horror, on the ground I saw my mother's unconscious weak body.

"Mum no!" I cried as I fell to my knees "Please wake up" I sobbed.

I reached into my pocket to dial the numbers of an ambulance on my cell. Please be okay Mum.

I spent the next week in the hospital. Mum was fortunately okay, she was alive and breathing. The doctors found two whole cases of painkillers in her system. Lucky enough, I was quick enough to get her to the hospital that they could pump them out of her system. The hospital had her on intense suicide watch, and I was thankful. She needed to be away from my monster father.

"Sweetie… I'm so sorry Sakura…" Sobbed my mother once again "I shouldn't have been so selfish…I've let you down…"

"It's okay Mum" I sighed "Were gonna get you help"

"But I don't want to tell them… please don't make me…" She replied

I squeezed my mother's hand and assured her we were going to be okay. I said my farewells and grabbed my jacket. I had to go home.

I took the train home; seeing as though my prick of a father never came to visit once and arrived home at 10:15pm. I got my keys and slowly opened the front door.

The house was dark, but I knew he was home. His car was in the driveway.

I placed my bag in my bedroom and walked into the kitchen to get my self a soda. How can one man have such an impact on someone's life? It's not like my mother couldn't get another guy? She wasn't old, she definitely wasn't unattractive, and she was the most loving person I've ever known. Thinking about it, how could one man do that to a woman like this?

That's when I heard the noise. I heard a women's voice, accompanied by the low laugh of my father. Laugh? He never laughs, let alone has female company…

Oh shit.

I sat in the kitchen, drinking my bottle of Pepsi and thought to myself. We don't deserve this. Mum's not here. And I won't take this anymore. It's time I did something. I caught a glimmer of pink out the corner of my eye and saw a skinny lady roughly in her mid 20's standing in the doorway of my kitchen in pink satin lingerie.

"Oh hello dear" She said, pouring herself a glass of champagne "I wasn't aware we had company"

"Me either" I growled, anger building inside of me.

"Well don't mind me, I just came to get a drink" She replied.

But I ignored her and stormed into my mother's bedroom. There I saw my father, lying in the bed I had too many times comforted my crying, broken mother in. The look in his dark, scandalous eyes was a mixture between proudness and pure evil.

"You PRICK!" I screamed "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ahh fuck off you little bitch" He snarled, stretching his arms "You're nothing to me"

"And obviously my mother's nothing to you!" I shouted back, tears welling up in my eyes "Or you wouldn't be treating her like this!"

"Oh go have a cry. It's not like I haven't done this before. She knows it too" He laughed "Besides, this girls got youth on her hands, more fun"

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" I screamed; throwing the glass bottle at him, hitting him in the forehead.

Before I realized the consequences of what I had just started, I began to run. I made an attempt towards my bedroom as fast as I can. But it wasn't fast enough. He had me by the ankles, and I had nowhere to run.

"See how tough you are now, stupid bitch!" He growled, slipping my feet from the ground

I shut my eyes and held my breath, knowing the pain I was about to endorse.

"What's going on?" I hear the girl in the lingerie scream

"You shut up! Leave this to me!" He screamed as he threw me against the wall, shattering our family portrait from eight years ago.

I heard a crack as my forehead collided with the wall, I wasn't unconscious, I had taken my amount of beating too many times. Blood trickled down my eyes and I screamed, throwing my tiny body into my father, pounding my fists against his masculine chest. But nothing could stop him. He laughed, and grabbed me by the hair, throwing me down against the ground

"That's right you little bitch! Show you your place in this house!"

I looked up at my father, who was towering over me. I spat the blood from my mouth at his feet.

"Fuck you…" I manage to say.

My father just laughed and picked me up, throwing me into my room and slamming the door, locking it.

"You're under my roof, and you're going to stay under it!" He chuckled, walking away from my room

I begin to cry, thinking of my mother, is this what he did to you? Why do you still live here? I ask myself again and again. I pound my weak fists against the door, but it was locked tight. I fall to the ground in utter defeat, well at least for the night. I crawl into my bed and fall asleep. I was now trapped under the same roof as my father.

I woke up the next morning at 3am, too scared to keep sleeping. But I knew my father was asleep. The lazy prick doesn't get up until noon. I realized that now is probably my only chance to escape. I grab my bag and pack it full of clothes and my most loved possessions. But as I go towards the door I realize I can't get through it, he locked it from the outside. I go towards where my window is and unlock it cautiously, taking the fly wire off as quiet as I can. I throw my bag out the window and take one last look at my bedroom. This time, I'm not coming back. I climb out of my window and make a run for it. My heart racing, even though I know he probably didn't even hear my leave. I check my watch; 3:30, shit the busses don't begin to operate until five so I had no choice but to keep running.

I keep running until I can no longer run anymore. I eventually reach the park we found Kiba at the other week; I place my bag against an old willow tree and sit down, snuggling into my old jumper. I was cold, and I was broken. The blood from the night before had dried on my face and I was certain I was bruised. I wipe off the blood from under my nose and begin to cry. I couldn't go to school looking like this. I could go to my mother, but I don't want her anymore distressed. The doctors told me the slightest news could upset her, and she was making recovery. I couldn't ruin that. I had nowhere.

The only place I could even possibly think of was Ino's. But then I'd have to tell her the truth. I sighed. Life was so much easier before Dad became like this. It was stress free, it was happy. I remember the times when I was little, when he used to take me to this park.

He used to push me on the swing, and I would shout "Go higher daddy! I want to touch the sky!" Or when he used to read me bedtime stories, I would never get old of Cinderella, or Snow White, he used to call me 'his little princess'. But everything changed when I turned 14, he started to shout more. He was moody all the time; he never smiled and rarely ever looked my mother in the eye. I was 15 when I caught him hurting my mother. I went nuts, absolutely skitzo. He nearly put us both in hospital that day. I tried to convince my mother to leave, but she wouldn't. Ever since that day, the slightest thing makes him snap.

After half an hour of sitting next to that tree, I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my bag and began to walk, dialing Ino's number into my phone, she answered in a very sleepy voice

"Sakura…" She groaned "Do you know what time it is?"

I couldn't speak, but my sobs were sufficient enough

"Sakura? Are you okay?" She answers, now sounding fully awake "Sakura?"

"I'm so sorry Ino…" I eventually say "Can…can I come to yours?..."

"Where are you Sakura? I'll pick you up?"

"No, I'm nearly there" I answer, still sobbing.

Ino answered the door as soon as I knocked.

"Holy fuck Sakura, what happened to you? Who did this?" she exclaimed, pulling me into her house, examining me up and down

By this time I was sobbing so uncontrollably I couldn't speak one bit. So Ino lead me up to her room, so I didn't wake her mother. She sat me on the bed and began to speak

"You have to tell me Sakura! You can't go on like this" She kept on saying.

After a long time of sobbing I finally began to speak

"My…. Father… him…" I started, before trailing off into tears once again

"Oh my gosh Sakura…For how long?" Replied Ino, completely shocked

"A…a...few years…" I reply

"Oh Sakura…." She said as she pulled me into her arms, cradling my beaten body

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling myself into her warm body and began to cry again

"It's okay Sakura, you can cry" she said whilst running her fingers through my hair

And for once, I actually felt loved.

I told Ino I didn't want anyone else knowing about the incident, even though she insisted that I tell a counselor or the police. I knew that my father had once again taken it too far, but I was scared. I couldn't tell. They'd interrogate Mum, and God knows that she doesn't need that right now. We told Ino's mother that my parents were away for a while and that I had to live with them. She seemed to believe our lie, and was quite happy to let me live with them. But this couldn't last for long. Mum was getting out of hospital soon, and I wasn't going to let her go back to him.

I stayed at Ino's for a while, and the hole in my heart was finally beginning to heal itself. I was finally happy, graduation was coming up, I was finally away from my father and was living with one of the people who made me smile the most. I was still concerned for my mother though. She was getting out of hospital in a few days and I had this gut feeling she was going to go back to him.

School was pretty normal; Naruto had a stress meltdown in the middle of biology which resulted in Sasuke having to take him to the nurse. I guess the end of school exams had gotten to him. Not that I don't think they're not stressful. I was freaking out too. I had focused so much on my home life I had almost forgotten about school. Luckily enough, all of us passed. Including Naruto.

I drove to the hospital early Wednesday morning; I wanted to be the one to collect my mother. I didn't want my father doing it, not that he would even know when she got out, shit I don't even know if he knows she's in here.

I pull into the car park and proceed towards my mother's room to find her still in bed

"Hey Mum…" I say as I enter her room "You all packed up? Ready to go?"

"I have to go back to him Sakura…" She replied, blankly, staring at the opposing wall "I have to…"

"No Mum!" I reply "You don't"

"Sweetie… it's harder than you think"

"No Mum! It's not! I'm almost eighteen I think I understand these kinds of things"

My mother began to sob "Where else would we go….?"

I sigh "I don't know Mum; you could stay with your sister? I have friends. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure sweetie?" she sobbed

"Yeah Mum, I am. Now you give auntie a call, I'll drive you to her house"

As I close the door behind my mother I wonder if I have made the right decision. I know I can't live with Ino forever. But for now, it seems like the only thing I can do.


	7. Ski Trips

So Mum was living with her sister, I was still at Ino's and I couldn't care less where my father was. As long as he was out of our lives, I was happy.

Ino and I had grown closer seeing as though we now lived together, she was the only person in my life at the moment I could trust. For years all I had ever felt was hurt and neglect. But it was different when I was with Ino, I felt like I was needed and I knew for sure that I needed her. Even though Ino and I hadn't been friends for years, unlike her and Hinata, I felt like Ino was a major part of my life and without her, I would be clueless. When we were younger, and each others rivals, No matter how much we fought over Sasuke Uchiha's love, we still managed to find a way to end up together. It was after Sasuke came out about his sexuality we decided that we were being stupid, or maybe we just realized that there was no point to fighting anymore. I'll never forget that day. It was the ninth grade, on a school excursion, well camp really. Our gym instructor Maito Gai had insisted on taking us on a skiing trip to one of the mountains further south of Japan. It was freezing cold and none of us knew how to ski; especially Naruto.

Well, what happened is Ino and I got into another squabble over something incredibly stupid once again, when we heard a crash. Both of put aside our argument and ran over to see what it was. And to our surprise, we found a rather apologetic looking Naruto tangled up with a rather annoyed looking Sasuke, in a pile of ski equipment. Without thinking, the both of us at the same time ran over to our 'Sasuke-kun'

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Are you okay" We both asked, ignoring Naruto and helping Sasuke up.

"Gosh Sakura, why do you have to be so damn annoying!" Exclaimed Ino "You can clearly tell that Sasuke wants me to help him!"

"Why do you have to think you're so much better than me!" I retaliate "He likes me!"

All this commotion caused Sasuke to erupt

"Guys! Seriously, give it a break!" He shouted "I don't want either of you"

My heart stopped.

"Is…is there another girl?" Asked Ino, heartbroken

Sasuke sighed, helping Naruto up from the pile of skis

"I'm dating Naruto" He said blankly

Ino and I just laughed, refusing to believe him. However that theory was confirmed later on when Maito Gai caught them making out in the men's bathroom. The news wouldn't stop for weeks, the poor boys. Since that day, Ino and I decided to put aside our 'differences' and Sasuke and Naruto have been inseparable ever since. Literally.

I had my graduation dress laid out on the bed. I'm not usually big on fashion, but this dress meant something to me. Not only that the pink ribbon tied around the waist of the dress was the exact same pink the colour of my hair was, or simply because the white dress was just plain gorgeous. Too me it meant freedom. I was finally graduating. I could get a proper job, save up some money and get my own house. Not that I didn't want to stay with Ino. I just felt bad mooching off her family. I had a couple of grand saved up in my bank account. But Ino's mother was adamant on paying for everything. Not that I didn't try.

"Sakura! You haven't even got your dress on yet!" I heard Ino from the doorway

I turned around and almost gasped. Ino's dress, well, more so Ino was gorgeous. Her dress was slim fitted and black. It was also extremely short. I chuckled

"Are you going to get away with that dress?" I ask

Ino just shrugged "We'll soon find out, come on hurry. I wanna do your makeup"

Graduation was a weird combination of excitement and boredrum. Excitement for that we've finally finished high school, but boredrum from all the speeches from the teachers and principal. Everyone looked amazing in there tuxedo's and formal dresses, but that was soon to change shortly after the ceremony. You see, Naruto had planned this massive party at his house after graduation, were practically the whole school was invited.

"I am pleased to say I am extremely proud of the extent of success of each individual…." Continued principle Tsunade "all you parents must be extremely proud…"

"When's she gonna shut up" muttered Sasuke

"Shoosh" exclaimed Lee, smile on his face "This is exciting!"

"You know what's gonna be more exciting?" hyped up Naruto, who no one was paying attention too "My party!"

"I've got so much beer its crazy!" continued Naruto, followed quickly from a glare from Neji

"Oh… Sorry Hinata…" stuttered a rather apologetic Naruto "we got soft drink too, not all of us will be drinking… right guys?"

"It…its okay Naruto" smiled Hinata nervously

We continued to listen to the speeches for another few hours, when I started to think about my parents. I know Mum couldn't make it; she was pretty upset about that too. But she was hours away, her excuse was legitimate. But does my father hate me that much he couldn't even make it to my own graduation?

I look out into the audience to see everyone's family, the only person in the same situation as me was Sasuke, I look over at him and see his pain. Eight years ago Sasuke's brother Itatchi went mad and murdered his parent's right before Sasuke's innocent ten year old eyes. His brother then disappeared, abandoning him. I wasn't alone. I could be worse. And for that, I suddenly had pity on Sasuke. I look over at him and smile, within this, Sasuke looked back at me, and confused, smiled at me back. Poor kid probably thinks I'm hitting on him again.

We arrive at Naruto's house shortly after graduation. There were a lot of tears, congratulations (Or more so 'we've had ya' now piss off). But we got out as soon as we all could. Naruto's party was pretty crazy. There were people skinny dipping in the pool, drinking competitions in the kitchen, and rumor of someone with marijuana, I bet its Shikamaru. Why he was invited, I still don't know. The group was getting over the whole Temari incident, but I was concerned, I didn't want him ruining Ino's night.

I was never really into the whole alcohol thing. Sure enough I still drank, but not enough to get me drunk. I guess being awakened at 5am every morning by your drunken father does that to you. I never wanted to end up anything like the monster. I study my surroundings to find a sober Kiba sitting on the couch, looking lonely. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to him.

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" I say

"Oh nothing… you're not drinking too?"

"Yeah" I say "Not really into it"

"I hope Hinata's not" He replied, voice full of concern "I can't find her"

It was adorable the way Kiba looked after Hinata. The way he spoke about her, the way he looked at her was like a little kid of Christmas morning. He loved her, and Hinata needed him.

"I'm sure she's not Kiba, don't worry" I reply, answering his question

"Yeah I know, I trust her… but if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her" He replied as he got up

"Sure thing Kiba" I reply, smiling.

Kiba smiled back as he got up, leaving to find Hinata. Across the room was a drunken Ino, stumbling across the house as she made her way towards me, Smirnoff in one hand.

"Hey Sakuraaaa" Shouted a drunken Ino "wanna daaance?"

I laughed, supporting the girl from falling "Ino, you're completely wasted"

"Am not" She stubbornly replied, crossing her arms, spilling her drink slightly

"Haha okay, but not for long" I say, getting up "I wanna go talk to Hinata"

Ino and I made our way into the center of the dance floor, there were so many people surrounding us that it was hard to know who you were even dancing with. I could have sworn people who didn't even graduate this year were at the party. I never knew this many people went to our school. Ino pressed her body up against me, moving with the beat. Although completely wasted, she sure knew how to turn heads, heck, if I was in her situation right now. People would be staying away from me. I am not a good drunk. My stomach flipped as she placed her hands on my waist, moving upwards and downwards. As her hand slowly reach for up my shirt, I freaked out. I had to get out of here. The next thing I knew we were bombarded. As a drunken Chouji, with a packet of potato chips still in hand, beer in the other, barged his way through the dance floor, knocking Ino into me. I catch her before she hits the ground and notice she looks a little pale.

"Are you okay?" I shout over the music

"Yeah" Replied Ino, still drunk

"Come on!" I shout "You need some fresh air!"

I took Ino outside near the pool, trying to shield my eyes from a now completely naked Naruto.

"Why on earth does he have to do that now?" exclaims a rather frustrated Uchiha chasing after the naked boy

"Come on Sasuke!" laughs Naruto, jumping into the pool "its fun!"

"Naruto! Get your naked ass here!" Shouts back Sasuke

Ino and I giggle, trying are hardest not to look at the naked Naruto

"Are you okay Ino?" I ask, still laughing "You look really drunk"

"It's- hic- fine" She replies "I'm with you"

"Right" I answer, not knowing what to say "I'll be right back"

I get up and walk over to a completely sober Hinata, sitting by herself sipping soda

"Hey Hinata" I start "You're sober, I'm impressed"

Hinata blushes "Th…thank you Sakura… I'm j-just glad not everyone's d-drunk"

"I know what you mean" I answer, glancing over at Ino who was now about to pass out "I think I have to go"

Hinata laughed as she looked over at Ino "g-go on then S-Sakura"

"Thanks" I answer "Kiba's looking for you by the way"

"Oh…th-that's right" answered Hinata.

I walk over to Ino and kneel down next to her, turning the almost sleeping girl's face

"Ino?" I ask, hoping to get some sort of an answer

"Sakura" Ino answered, her words drifting away drunkenly "You came back"

"Yeah" I say, picking her up "And I'm talking you upstairs"

After a lot of difficulty and determination to not get bombarded, I manage to get Ino upstairs into Naruto's bedroom. I look around; it's similar to Ino's, except more boyish, not to mention messier. There's photo's of all of us covering the walls, a pile of old school books and laundry covered floor. I help Ino towards the bed and sit her down, but Ino's arms somehow find there way around my waist.

"You're cuddly" She says, pulling me onto the bed with her

"Uhh Ino" I say, trying to pull myself away from her grip "You're really drunk"

"No I'm not…" she smiles, her words slurring

"Haha sure you're-"I start to say, before I find my lips colliding with Ino's.

"What the hell Ino!" I reply, eventually pulling myself away, the taste of alcohol now on my lips

Ino giggles "You looked pretty"

I sigh, sudden pity for the girl "Come on Ino, you need to sober up soon, we gotta get home" I say, noticing the time.

But Ino had other plans. The alcohol had almost finally worn off, taking its second effect. Ino moaned as her head hit Naruto's pillow, falling asleep. I sigh to myself. She is so going to regret this in the morning. I pull the blanket over Ino and get up, turning the light off as I leave the room.

Downstairs was pretty much the same as it was before hand, just more intense now. Everywhere I looked was either people making out, people skinny dipping or people having drinking competitions. So I sat down next to a rather bored looking Kankuro

"Not drinking?" I ask blankly

"And be like these guys?" He chuckled "Nah not tonight, I wanna remember it"

"Tell me about it" I agree

"Wow, it seems like everyone is hooking up lately" pointed out Kankuro, motioning towards the couples in the room, I laughed

"Yeah it seems that way, doesn't it?"

"What about you?" He asks "Do you like anybody?"

I chuckle "Me? No way"

"Aww why not?" He asks, teasingly "I bet you do…"

"Well to be honest, I don't really trust men" I answer, with my father in mind "I don't really find myself attracted to them"

"So your gay?"

"No!" I laugh once again "Well at least I don't think so"

"You never know" answers Kankuro "Naruto didn't think he was until he met Sasuke"

"Yeah" I started, remembering that snowy day "well I haven't really met someone yet"

I stared at the ground for a moment, an awkward silence beginning to grow

"Well" I start "What about you? Who do you like?"

Kankuro just laughs, staring into the dance floor

"It doesn't matter" He smiles

As I guessed Ino woke the next morning with a killer hangover. She insisted that she couldn't remember a thing about the night before. So I didn't bother telling her about the kiss. It might embarrass her. Only a handful of us woke hangover immune the next day; that handful shockingly having being the ones who didn't drink. Surprisingly, Sasuke let loose and got a tad drunk. Apparently the normally shy Uchiha had gone around to everyone one outside and told them everything he loved about them, that's right _loved. _Sasuke however, denied it. I wasn't sure who to believe.

It seemed to me the conversation Kankuro and I had the night before seemed to have had gotten to him. He sat on the kitchen bench staring into space, I wasn't sure if it was tiredness or the conversation. Luckily enough, Kiba went over to talk to him. This resulting in Kankuro smiling; it must have been lack of sleep. Come to think of it. I'm pretty tired myself.

As I walk upstairs to go see Ino, I spot Gaara and Lee fast asleep on the couch. Lee's entire body was spread over the couch giving Gaara a limited space of room. I chuckle. It's cute how good friends the two have them have become. It seemed like only yesterday Gaara was discluded from our group. I'm glad that's no longer the same.

"Hey Ino" I say as I knock on the door "wanna come get some breakfast"

I hear a moan and I laugh

"You said for me to give you ten minutes before, I've been gone for a hour"

I hear no answer so I open the door, to find Ino still in bed, face down into the pillow

"Hey Ino…" I say mockingly "Wake up, it's time for school"

Ino stuck her middle finger up at me, and I laugh, jumping on top of the sleeping blonde, tickling her ribs

"Are you awake now?" I say, still tickling a hysterical Ino

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She laughed "I'm awake!"

"Good" I say, still laughing "Cause were getting breakfast now"

Months had passed since graduation, and that eventful party. I had myself a steady job at a local restaurant; I was still in contact with a few people from high school, well the people who mattered. I visited my mother on a regular basis. And she seemed happy. Life was pretty good at the moment, and had been for a while now. I was still living with Ino, but was working overtime at the restaurant so I could finally afford my own apartment. Ino wasn't too happy about the idea.

"Why do you need to get an apartment anyway?" She whined for the hundredth time

"I told you Ino, I can't live here forever"

"But you're not even nineteen yet!"

"I know Ino it's just-"

"Just what? You don't want to live here?"

"It's not that it's-"

"Don't worry" She huffed as she left the room

I kind of took the idea she didn't want me to leave, but I had to keep staying at Ino's for the time being, not that I didn't like it. I did. It was a lot better compared to what I was used to.

**Hmm yeah, I didn't particularly like this chapter. I'm kinda stuck on ideas at the moment as far as the plot goes. But don't worry. It's just writer's block :] If anybody has any suggestions to what you guys would like to see happen, let me know. I love hearing feedback :] it motivates me haha. So yeah. Next chapter shouldn't be too far along! **


	8. Scream

"Orders up!" I hear from the kitchen.

I had been working this shift for 10hours now and I was tired. My bones were aching, my make-up was smudged and I was sure I had dark circles growing underneath my eyes. But I needed the money, so I continued slaving away.

"Sakura, can you take this to table eight?" asked Sai, my newest work friend

I grab the lemonade and walk towards table eight, placing it in front of the little girl

"Here you go sweetie" I say

"Lemonade!" squeaked the little girl "thank you daddy!"

I looked at the little girls father and sighed, watching his face light up with satisfaction at his daughters delight

"Its okay princess" He chuckled, with a gigantic smile on his face

I walk away from the table feeling glummer than I had before. Princess? Heh. A word that it's meaning only exists in fairy tales. Nothing else.

"Sakura, go home you look dead" My boss, Jiraiya states

I sigh and look at my watch, it was 2pm and I had been working since 4am this morning. I know that I've worked way too long. I grab my jacket and walk out the back door and catch the bus back to Ino's. She's been home alone all day, crap; she's going to be angry. After 20min I get off at the bus stop closest to Ino's to find Hinata sitting on a bench, sobbing.

"Hinata?" I say, sitting down next to her "What's the matter?"

Once Hinata noticed me, she immediately stopped sobbing. With eyes still red from crying, she quickly answered me

"N-nothing S-Sakura" She sniffed

I sighed and looked at her. What a load of crap.

"Hinata, you can talk to me. You know you can trust me"

With this she began to cry again

"I-I know that I've been getting help. B-but sometimes, I d-don't think I can do it anymore"

"Hinata" I start "You are a beautiful girl, with a boyfriend and friends who love you so much"

"I-its n-not that" She sobbed, rubbing her tearful eyes

"Then what is it?" I ask, worried

Hinata began to cry again, and in my best attempt of comforting her. I place my arm around her shoulder

"M-my father" she stutters

I pull my arm of the crying girl and stop. He hadn't hurt her had he? If he had, she had to get out of there. She doesn't deserve this.

"He hurt you?" I ask, anger rising

"n-no!" replied Hinata

Phew.

'H-he's just so c-controlling all the t-time, I c-can't do anything on my o-own, everything I do, has to be for him! H-he doesn't like K-Kiba; he wants me to b-break up with him"

"Oh Hinata" I say, putting my arm around her once again.

"I-I don't know what t-to do" She sobbed

I sat with Hinata for a while after that, listening to her vent her problems and trying my best to give her any advice I could think of. I took Hinata home, and then returned home to Ino at 5pm.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked an annoyed Ino as I opened the door

I just yawned.

"Ever since you got this job, all you do is work, it's killing you. And I can tell"

"I wasn't at work all day" I say tiredly "I was with Hinata"

"Oh" replied Ino

"She's having problems at home" I say

"She hasn't gone back to drinking has she?" asked Ino, worried

"No, thank goodness. But I can tell she wants too" I reply

"Were all going to have to try out best to help her" said Ino

I just nodded

"Here, I made some dinner" said Ino, changing the topic "You must be hungry"

Ino and I ate our dinner, and then afterwards Ino insisted to put on a movie, despite my lack of sleep. Not that I remember any of it. I passed out about ten minutes after it started. I woke up the morning to find Ino fast asleep on the couch with me. Her arm was wrapped around my waist, and her head lay on my chest. Her blonde hair let loose over her back as she slept. She looked so beautiful. I try to move my arm that was trapped underneath Ino cautiously, as it had gone numb. But despite my attempt, Ino awoke. She moaned and opened her eyes

"Morning" She said, sleepily, I just smiled back

"Sorry, I was going to wake you up, get you in a real bed. But I fell asleep too" She said

"It's fine" I say

"Well anyways" Ino starts "I gotta get up, I promised Naruto I'd take him shopping for Sasuke's birthday present"

Oh yeah that's right, Sasuke's eighteenth was tomorrow. No doubt someone had planned a big party or get together

"Is there a party?" I ask

"No actually" replied Ino, getting off the couch "Sasuke said he didn't want it big, so he and Naruto are going out to dinner"

I was surprised. No party? That's not like our group. Oh well. Then again, it was Sasuke. He wasn't a big 'partier'

"So the rest of the gang is coming over tomorrow, were all watching movies"

Right, a movie night. Hopefully this time I'll stay awake.

I worked that night for only four hours; Jiraiya had insisted I took break, which made me wonder if he's just trying to get rid of me. Ino and I walked down to the DVD shop and rented a few movies for the next night, buying a load of chips, lollies and frozen pizzas that would feed an army. I tried telling her that it was too much, but her answer was reason enough

"There's boys coming"

I just laughed, typical boys, eat like monsters. However, I had to stop Ino that night from eating the lollies that were bought for the following day. I had to admit, they looked good. But I knew we'd regret it. The next morning I called Sasuke and wished him a happy birthday before I went to work. Ino wasn't too happy I was working today, but I promised her I'd be home way before any of the others arrived. Or so I hoped.

Work that day was pretty average. It wasn't too busy, and I got myself talking to Sai. He's a nice guy Sai is. A little weird in my opinion, but then again, who am I too talk. I finish work at three, which is perfect amount of time to get back before anybody else arrives.

I get off at the bus station and start walking, passing my house. I look inside to find it empty. My father's car wasn't in the driveway. He must be out, I thought. He quit his job not long ago before my mother attempted suicide. I shudder as I remember the memories that place held. I hope he wasn't with another girl. No one deserves what my father is.

I finally arrive back to my new home at Ino's and help her set up. The guests start to arrive not long after we finish

"Hey Ino!" Shouted Kiba, who was holding a very worried looking Hinata's hand

"We brought pizza!"

"Oh great" laughed Ino, looking at the pile of food we already had

"You can put it in the kitchen"

Holy crap. We really were feeding an army, and without a doubt the rest of the gang also brought food. Oh well. There's always breakfast the next morning, plus we had Chouji with us.

"Let's put the first movie on now" winged Lee after ten minutes of arriving. Gee, desperate much.

After we all set our places, Lee eventually got his way. The first movie we watched was Scream, Ino's choice from the night before. She hates scary movies, but yet always chooses them. Why? I don't think I shall ever know.

I put the DVD in the DVD player and take my place on the mattress next to Ino and Lee, trying my best to get comfortable with the millions of fluffy pillows and blankets Ino had set out.

The first scene opened with a girl home alone, she then gets a phone call from a mysterious person telling her he's 'outside the house'. Typical I thought, how could someone be scared from this?

I look around to see not only Ino whimpering, but also Lee. I chuckle to myself, and I'm stuck in the middle of this? All of a sudden, the movie jumps, and Ino grabs my arm in defense from the movie.

"Uhh Ino?" I ask, raising my eyebrows

I look down at the quivering blonde girl, is she really scared? I mean sure, I jumped a little, but it's not that scary.

"Ino" I start, speaking my mind "it's not that scary"

Just as the words came out of my mouth, my heart skipped a beat. Underneath the blanket Ino's fingers entangled with mine, my heart jumped, but I couldn't pull away. Something was stopping me. My breathing began to become heavier and faster, and Ino slowly rested her head on my shoulder

"I think it is" She finally replied, still shaking from fear

"Shoosh" exclaimed a rather frustrated Lee

From then on no word was said, although Ino continued to rest her head on my shoulder and entangle her fingers within mine. It was the end of the first movie when Chouji's stomach began to speak. Not literally, thank goodness; that would be plain weird.

"I'm hungry" He protested "Let's eat pizza"

We got the pizza's cooking as the group had a break from movies. I couldn't help but stare at Ino as she happily chatted away to Gaara, who looked over the moon to make another friend. Ino was beautiful, confident and so happy too. I sighed; I knew I didn't need to keep thinking about the past, it was over now. I had a new life. I didn't need to keep remembering it. All of a sudden Kiba ran down the stairs, his feet clunking as they hit the ground, panting, he spoke

"It's Hinata!" He gasped "She's gone"

I immediately knew something was wrong, earlier on in the night Hinata was crying to me about her father again, telling me everything that he said the night before, and Hinata really wasn't happy. I just hope she hadn't gone back to the alcohol.

"We have to go now" Neji said, grabbing his keys

I turn the oven off and follow Neji out to the car. I hope everything was okay.

The first place we looked was the alley which she was in last year. But she wasn't there. Once again the group split up, searching all around the suburb for the dark haired girl. But no matter where we looked, she wasn't there. Ino started cry

"I don't know where she could be" she sobbed

I put my arm around Ino, assuring her that everything would be okay. Kiba wasn't in his best state; there was a look on his face I hadn't seen since that dreadful day last year. I walk up to him

"Kiba, it's okay, were going to find her" I say

"Sakura" He started, his voice shaking "You don't understand, the last words she said to me was to fuck off…she-she broke up with me again"

I was taken aback, she broke up with him? But why? I thought, even though I knew the answer, I knew her father had gotten to her once again.

We continued to drive, searching all over the place. We reached the park for a third time and began to search the field again, that's when I heard Ino's scream.

I ran over to where Ino was as fast as I could and stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I got to Ino, who was on the ground, bawling her eyes out.

There on the floor was the now lifeless body of one of my best friends, and crouched next to her was the sobbing body of another. I looked down at Hinata, and a gaping hole pierced my heart.

Hinata Hyuga was dead.


	9. Ecstasy

**Ecstasy:** _noun;_ a feeling of great delight

**Ecstasy:** _noun; _a harmful drug temporally stimulating a 'high' of great delight or pleasure

**Ecstasy:** _noun;_ the drug that killed Hinata Hyuga

Two weeks had passed. Two long painful weeks, I felt nothing, I spoke nothing and I heard nothing. I was empty. I hadn't cried once, I just couldn't, I was beyond that. Ino however wouldn't stop; she was lifeless throughout the day, wouldn't speak to anyone, but I heard her cries late in the night. I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't speak, not that anything I said would have made it better. It killed me to know how much she was hurting.

The toxicology report showed cocaine, alcohol, MDMA, LSD and even rat poison inside of Hinata. Each and every one of us were interviewed, asked if we knew how it got there. Although no one could answer, we didn't know how Hinata had gotten her hands on these kinds of drugs. I knew why she would have done it; she needed an escape from her father. I guess she just didn't really out weigh the consequences. Half way throughout the interview, Kiba broke down. He couldn't handle it, he called himself a bad boyfriend, all of us tried our best to cheer him up, despite the fact the rest of us were empty inside as well.

I woke up early on Sunday morning, unable to sleep once again. Ino's nightmares wouldn't stop. I could hear her screaming then break down into tears. It had been a month, and Ino was still suffering. I was still upset, and missing my dark haired friend, but I was concerned for Ino, it was heartbreaking hearing her pain. I let her grieve however; as I knew anything I did wouldn't take the pain away.

As I walk down stairs to make myself a cup of coffee, I overhear Ino's mother talking to someone that sounded like my mother. Surprisingly enough, it was my mother. At the sight of my half-asleep being, she jumped up, embracing me

"Sakura sweetie, I'm so sorry about what happened"

I just hold on to my mother, taking in her scent. I had missed her

"I missed you Mum…" I say

"Me two sweetie" She replied "That's why I've been talking with Ino's mother; we've decided it's best if we come home… together"

I stopped, home? As in the place my father was? I loved my mother, but I couldn't go back there, neither of us could. It wasn't safe.

"Mum…" I start

"I've been talking to your father" She cuts in "He's changed…"

Bullshit.

"He's been taking anger management classes, and has a new job, things are working out" My mum replied

Bullshit.

"Sakura..." Started Ino's mum "I think you should trust your mum on this one"

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had too. I had been living with Ino and her Mum for way too long, it was time I went home.

So I did, and that's how I ended up in Ino's bedroom, saying goodbye.

"It's not really goodbye Ino… I still live around the corner" I say, guilt hidden in my voice. I didn't want to leave her. Not now, not ever.

Ino rolled over to face the wall, and I heard sobs

"Ino…" I say as I lay next to her, putting my arm around her waist "I'm still here for you"

With that she turned over, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her, crying into my neck. It was the first time she had let her emotions out to me, or anyone for that matter. Not late at night, by herself when she thought no one could hear her, but instead to me. We lay like that for ages, hugging each other. Until I had to eventually leave.

Going back home was one of the scariest things I ever had to do, besides finding one of my best friends overdosed in a park. My father was sitting on the couch as my mother and I entered, as we walked into the house, he got up quickly. Terrified of what was going to happen, my father embraced us both. I held on to my breath nervously, what the fuck was he doing?

"I'm so sorry" He started "I don't deserve you…"

He held onto my mother and me for way too long for my comfort. I was nervous.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want" He said, pulling away from us both "But I have changed…. And I need you both"

I wasn't convinced, but obviously, my mother was as she ran up to him, embracing him once again. He smiled, holding my mother close, and for once, she was happy. Maybe this could work. Maybe we could all be happy? As scared as I was, I held my breath. I was doing this for my mother's sake.

That week at home was surprisingly calm, my father was helping my mother around the house, they were laughing together, talking together and even planning family outings. We had been out to dinner twice and to the movies once, and to my surprise, not one single argument. At certain times I could feel my father starting to get angry, but then he'd calm himself right down. It was at this point I started to believe my mother that he had changed. Although I didn't want to get my hopes up, nor let my guard down.

Although my home life was sufficient, my friends, well particularly two of them lives weren't. I had received countless amounts of phone calls from a desperate Kankuro, trying his hardest to cheer Kiba up. He wasn't eating; he wasn't speaking to anyone and wasn't leaving the house. Thankfully enough, he hadn't turned to alcohol. I think that was taboo for our group. No one would even mention the substance let alone drink it. But poor old Kankuro was trying his heart out to cheer Kiba up. He'd done everything, flowers, chocolates, videogames, but nothing would work. I had tried to come up with something. But nothing I said worked either.

Ino however had turned a different path of depression. She was staying out late, drinking, not talking to anyone. She had completely gone off the rails. No matter what I say could describe her now. She had changed. She wasn't talking to anyone in our group. She wasn't even talking to her own mother.

It was a few days before Christmas when I decided I needed to do something. I missed the old group, I knew that nothing anyone did could bring back Hinata but I thought I could at least try to bring back out other two members.

"So you're planning a Christmas party?" Asked a rather puzzled looking Naruto "You hate parties?"

I smacked myself on the forehead

"Naruto, this isn't for me" I reply "It's to help Kiba and Ino"

"I think it's a good idea…" quietly added Gaara

"Right then" Started Sasuke "Sakura your job is to make sure Ino arrives, Kankuro, you get Kiba here"

So we did. I walked over to Ino's house on Christmas morning, holding the gift I had spent the night before wrapping. I knock on the door to hear Ino's mum rushing to it.

"Hi Sakura" she answered sadly "Ino's in her room… good luck"

I walk upstairs to hear heavy metal music blasting through Ino's door. I knock, but no answer. She probably can't hear me.

"INO!" I shout over the music

Eventually she answers, wearing sweatpants and a jersey. Her hair was messed up and she still had make up on from the night before, which was now running down her face. As much as how gorgeous Ino was, she looked terrible.

"Sakura" She stated blankly

"Uhh…." I start, unsure what to say "Merry Christmas"

I hand Ino the gift

"Thank you…" She replies looking at the ground

The both of us stood there for a moment, both of us unsure to what to say. I was worried; I hated seeing her like this. Then I remembered my purpose to coming over here.

"Hey Ino… The group's having a Christmas thing over at Naruto's place tonight… would you be up to come?"

Ino continued to look at the ground, I wonder if she heard me

"Ino…" I start

"Sure" She replies, turning back into her room, blasting the music up high.

Well at least it's a start.

It was 6pm when Kiba finally arrived. Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Chouji and Kankuro and I were at Naruto's house at 4pm decorating the house in the Christmas spirit. Everything was red, green and merry. Well, that was our point.

"Hey Kiba!" waved Naruto "Merry Christmas!"

Kiba forced a smile back, a very fake looking smile. He was so hurt, and you could tell just by looking into his eyes. He had the resemblance of a wounded puppy.

Kankuro took Kiba over to the drinks, which were all non-alcoholic, I sighed, looking at my watch, hoping for Ino to arrive any moment.

Ino finally arrived after the party was half way through. I tried my best to talk to her, but all she did was shut me out. Everybody was having a shot at chatting to Kiba, but the look on his face was unforgettable. It made you feel hurt just looking at him.

I walk over to Sasuke, who knelt down beside the stereo was cursing, I look at him and smile

"Damn thing" He growls "Can't get the fucking Ipod dock to work"

I laugh; Sasuke surrenders to the machine and stands up

"I think it's great you know" He says, dusting his hands off

"I thought you hated it?" I reply, confused

"Not that" He laughs "How good of friends you and Ino have become"

I laugh back, remembering the ski incident. Then I remember Ino

"I just wish there was something I could do" I say sadly

Sasuke sighs "You really care about her don't you?"

I nod my head

"She'll come around; you know you're the only one she'll talk to"

Really? The thought of that made my stomach do a back flip. Ino trusted me, and I was standing here _laughing _when she was in pain

"I have to find her…" I say

Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder

"I'm sure whatever you're doing, she's grateful for, she's not in the right frame of mind now, just remember that"

I nod my head and walk off, searching the house for my best friend.

I check in every room until I reach the garage to hear silent sobs. I enter the room to see Ino curled into a ball in the corner. I walk over to her and sit next to her, placing my arm around her. She just continues to sob.

"Please Ino…" I say, cradling her small body "Talk to me"

"I-I'm so s-sorry Sakura" She says

"For what Ino?" I reply, confused.

Ino lifts up her jacket sleeve, showing five fresh cuts on her perfectly even skin. My heart skips a beat, and Ino rolls her sleeve down

"I wont do it again" She sobs, placing her arm around my waist

And I believe her. She was hurting as well as everyone else. Ino wasn't the type to cut herself, she knew the consequences.

"I was drunk, when I did it" she started again "and depressed…it seemed like the right thing to do"

With this she broke down once again, resting her head in my neck.

I sat there with her for ages until I finally decided we should go upstairs.

"Come on Ino" I say "This party will be good for you"

I take Ino's hand and hold it close, feeling her fingers entangled in mine. It felt right, it felt it was were I belonged.

Ino looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek

"Thank you" she said

As we walked outside, underneath the porch were Kankuro and Kiba, who appeared to be shouting at each other

"She didn't love me Kankuro!" Shouted Kiba

"Kiba..." Started a worried looking Kankuro "It was nothing to do with you, her father drove her to this point!"

Kiba fell to the ground, sobbing his eyes out, I watched as Kankuro walked over to him, kneeling down at his side.

"You can't keep blaming yourself" I heard Kankuro say "She would have wanted you to be happy"

With this, Kiba looked up at the worried looking boy and gazed into his make-up covered eyes

"You're right, Kankuro…" He sobbed

The next thing I knew Kiba placed his lips against Kankuro's, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. It was cute. Above the two boys was a sprig of mistletoe. It was the perfect Christmas romance. And I was sure that Kankuro had finally succeeded in cheering Kiba up. I knew he would never fully get over the death of Hinata. But at least he had Kankuro, and I knew for a fact that Kankuro would take care of Kiba. I sighed, suddenly wishing I had someone special. With in thinking this, Ino squeezed my hand, and I gazed down into her aqua blue eyes. I did have someone special. I had Ino.

I walked Ino home that night, with Ino refusing to let go of my hand, I felt a little awkward, never really been too close with a girl before, however Ino wouldn't let go. And for once, she was smiling. So I didn't let go of her either.

I walked into my front door that night to not see my mother or father. I panicked, checking the entire house. Just as I was about to call my mother's phone, I heard her laugh, coming from outside. I slowly walk towards the door to find my mother and father sitting outside drinking red wine.

"Hey Sakura!" laughed my father "Come have a drink with us, it's Christmas, we wont dob on ya''

I smiled. For now, everything was okay.


	10. Goodbye

"You're kidding me… Honey that's fantastic!"

I slowly creep around the corner of my mother's bedroom to get a better earshot of her conversation. I heard my name being spoken, and I knew she was talking to my father, what about; I still was at the point of trying to figure it out.

"Well were going to have to tell Sakura…"

Tell me what?

"She's not going to like it one bit"

What aren't I going to like? I creep around the corner a little too far, when my mother spots my bright pink hair. Damn it.

"Sweetie, I have to go…yes, I love you too"

My mother hangs up the phone.

"Sakura, what have I told you about listening in on peoples phone calls?"

"I heard my name…" I say

My mother sighs

"Your father and I need to talk to you"

I look at my mother, motioning her to continue

"Well… your father has inherited a lot of money..."

That's great, why wouldn't I like that?

"He wants to move cities"

No, no, no, no, no. I'm not leaving. I have my whole life here.

"I'm not leaving Mum" I blankly say

"That's what your father said you'd say… But you have no choice"

"Yes I do Mum! I have my life here!" I retaliate

I kept arguing with my mother, but nothing I said would convince her to change her mind, or at least let me stay here. My father eventually got home and joined in on the argument

"Sakura, were a family!" She shouted "Were leaving together!"

I stormed off into my room, slamming the door. I knew it was childish, but it was all I could do. I sat on my bed, staring into space for hours. My mother attempting visits every half-hour or so, but I wouldn't let her in. I eventually dialed the number of my friends; I had to tell them I was leaving in a week. They needed to know now.

Everyone was upset, even Sasuke. Naruto offered to help me create an escape plan, and as much as I wanted to say yes. I knew I couldn't. Telling Ino was the hardest, I had grown close to Ino after the past few months, I felt something different when I was around her; something real. But it was all about to end with this simple phone call.

"You're leaving?" She said blankly

I hold the receiver close to my ear "Yes Ino…" I say sadly

"B…but why?" she answers, quiver in her voice

"My dad's inherited a lot of money… he wants to move" I say quietly

"Fuck your dad Sakura!" She says, now angrily "You don't even like him!"

Ino had a point, as much as I was almost convinced he had changed, I was still scared to be around, I was scared he was going to snap

"It's not that simple Ino!" I retaliate

"No" She replied blankly "Nothing ever is"

And with that, she hung up. I fall back onto my bed. Ino was pissed. Not that I blame her, I was as well. I didn't want to leave; did she think that I did? To be honest, I didn't want to leave her, especially in this time of need. She was slowly getting over Hinata's death, who knows what me leaving would do to her. I decided I would take a stand. I pack up my bag and walk out to the living room, where my father was watching TV and my mother was cooking. I throw my bag on the ground.

"How can you do this?" I ask blankly

My mother and father turned and looked at me

"One of my best friends has just died, another is severely upset, and you want to _leave? _How selfish can you be!"

"Sakura…" Started my mother "This is a new beginning, a chance to start over, don't you want that?"

"Well yeah…" I start, before my father cuts in

"Then listen to your mother. Were going, I have to"

Of course, it's up to him, if my mother had to, or I had to, I bet you any money not all of us would be leaving.

I huff and pick up my bag.

"I'm going for a walk"

Another week had passed and Ino had barely spoken to me. All of my other friends had planned a going away dinner for me, I wondered if Ino was even going to show up. I knew why she was mad at me, but it wasn't my fault. I just wish she could talk to me before I had to move half way across Japan.

I put my last coat of mascara on and grab my bag to leave. It was the night before I had to move, the whole house was in boxes, it was hard to find anything. I hop in the car with my mother, and fasten my seatbelt.

The car ride was silent, I was angry at my Mum for making me do this. We only just let the guy back in our lives, and he's making us movie cities? How stupid could she be?

"You'll make new friends…" my Mum starts.

I ignore her. These guys were my life, I didn't want new friends.

"And as for Ino… you'll stay in contact"

How could she say that? She didn't know what was going on, Ino would miss me, but she was too stubborn to talk to me, who knows if we'd stay friends. I still ignore my mother.

I mumble as I thank my Mum as she pulls into Naruto's driveway, and get out the car, saying nothing else. I put on my best face and knock on the door to find Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke… thanks for doing this" I say, looking into Naruto's house for any sign of Ino

"It's okay Sakura" He sighs "were gonna miss you"

I nod, believing his every word.

The night was better than I expected, a little awkward, and a lot sad, however Ino came, but didn't say a word the whole night. It was just the close group, no one else. Everyone's lives had finally started to piece themselves together again, Gaara and Lee were closer than ever, Naruto and Sasuke were there usual selves, and Kankuro and Kiba were just getting used to becoming a couple. Ino was the only one who was falling apart.

"I'm going for a walk" she stated, picking up her jacket, leaving her untouched ramen.

Sasuke looked at me, motioning to follow

"Yeah, I think I might come" I answer, also putting down my chopsticks

"I want to go alone" she says, as she exits the house.

I grab my jacket and run after her.

"Ino!" I shout, but she ignores me and continues to walk up the street

"Ino, please come back!"

I finally catch up to Ino, placing my hand on her shoulder, she turns around, face full of tears

"I'm sorry Ino…" I say, trying to comfort her. She shrugs me off

"What am I going to do…?" She says

"You have Naruto, you have Sasuke, you have lots of people Ino!" I say

"You just don't get it do you?" she storms off, crying

I chase after her "get what Ino?"

"My best friend died, and now y-you-you're leaving me!"

She broke into tears, falling to the ground

"I know I have other friends, but I thought I meant something to you! Cause' you sure as hell mean a lot to me"

I kneeled down next to her, she did mean a lot to me, I just couldn't do a thing about leaving

"I can't do anything about it Ino..."

"Live with me" she automatically says

"It's more complicated than-"

"Forget I asked" she said, getting up and walking away "Go back to your little party"

I sigh, and let her walk off. I couldn't say anything to make it better.

I walk home, not bothering to call my mother. I didn't want another car ride with her, plus I needed to clear my head. I begin to cry. That was my last chance to talk to Ino, and she runs off on me. I felt bad, even though I knew this wasn't my fault.

"I'll meet you in ten"

I look around the corner as I pass the alley way to see my father. What the hell was he doing there? And who was he meeting in ten? I put my hoodie over my bright pink hair and duck behind the corner, hoping to listen in

"You better fucking have it" He growled "I've got my people"

Have what? I thought. My father hanged up the phone and gets into his car and drives off. I run after him, desperate not to get caught. I dodge behind trash cans, trees, buildings and anything that comes my way. My heart was pounding at my chest, I felt like I was going to pass out.

My father eventually pulled into a seedy looking garage. The front of the place was old and worn-down, the g on the 'garage' sign was broken and mosquito's zapped as they hit the blue light that was illuminating the place. I was creeped out, but I continued to hide.

A man about mid 40's came out to greet my dad. He was dirty, greasy, had a beer gut that overhung his ripped denim jeans, and a beard that would give Gandalf a run for his money.

He walked towards my dad.

"You have my money?" My dad growled

The man fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. He openly handed it to my father.

"You got what I want?" The man snarled

My Dad nodded, pulling a re-sealable bag from his pocket. No way, my dad wasn't a drug dealer was he? My theory was confirmed as the man opened the bag, grabbed a pinch of the white powder, and sniffed it

"Ahh, that's the shit"

My dad nodded

"Call me if you need anything"

Shit. I had to get out of here; I needed to tell my mother. I knew there was a reason why he was acting so nice. Inherited money? Bullshit, he got it from selling drugs. As I go to get up, my foot becomes entangled with the fence, making a loud rattling noise. My father turns. Oh no. I eventually pull my foot out of the fence, but not before my father reach me. He grabs my collar of my shirt

"Caught me hey?" he snarls

"Let go!" I shout, scrambling underneath his feet

"And let you go run back to mummy?" He laughs "I don't think so, you and your pathetic mother are coming with me, whether you like it or not"

He spits in my face, then laughs

"Anger management classes, my ass"

"Why are you doing this?" I cry, helpless underneath his grip

"Good money, besides I'm helping people" He smartly replies

"Helping people! You're killing people!" I say, with Hinata in mind

"Oh you're thinking of your little friend aren't you?" He laughs "yeah, that was me"

My heart stops. He…killed her? No, this can't be it. My father laughs.

"She was easy to convince, paid good money too"

I scream, shouting out the worst insults I could think of. Jumping up, pounding my fists into him, and digging my nails into his skin.

He picks me up, throwing me in the back of his car, my head hitting the side of the door, spilling blood everywhere.

"I have a few more…appointments. You're not leaving my sight"

I scream as he slams the door and locks it. Getting into the front of the car and driving off.


	11. Bisexuals and hospitals

My father made his first pit stop near an alley way around the corner from the garage. He parked away from his destination, as he wanted to be inconspicuous. He threatened me, then locked the door; walking away with his bag of prized possessions. Luckily enough, Naruto had taught me how to unlock and pick locks in the tenth grade. He had taught himself how over the summer and was super pleased with himself, so as his friend, I let him teach me. Thank God for that.

As my father left my sight, I unpick the back door's lock, carefully and quietly getting out. I leave the door open as I don't want to make a sound. Carefully stepping out the car, I make a run for it. I didn't know how long my father would be. But I needed to get home to my Mum. Thank goodness I make it home in time, bursting through the door I scream

"MUM!"

My mother comes running

"Oh sweetie are you okay? I expected you home-"

I cut her off, explaining the whole story as fast as I could. She didn't look convinced until I showed her the cut on the side of my face where my head hit when my father threw me in the car. He placed her hand to her mouth, shocked.

"We have to leave Sakura, get your bags"

I run into my room, grabbing my bags I had packed for the morning, until I hear a scream. Fuck, he was home

"WHERE IS SHE?" I hear him roar,

I contemplate jumping out the window, but it was too late, my father enters my room, an evil smirk spread across his face, I was trembling

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream

My father runs towards me, and I bolt, ducking underneath his arms and out the doorway, I run into the living room to find my mother curled up into a ball, crying.

"MUM LET'S GO!" I shout, pulling her up

But my father was too quick. He grabbed my waist, pulling me into the air, throwing my against the sliding door, I hear a smash, and feel the glass enter my skin. I scream, and I hear my fathers laugh; I look up to see him standing across the room, pointing a gun at me. I swallow, where the hell did he get that? My father smirks, slowly pulling the trigger. He shoots, the bullet piercing my left arm. The pain shot all over my body, I screamed in agony

"See, that's what you get when you mess with me" My father chuckled. "I told you not to go running home"

I hear another shot. Then I black out from the pain.

**INO'S P.O.V**

She was leaving, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I couldn't tell her how I felt. Every time I tried, I ended up a stuttering mess, or I'd get angry at her. I loved Sakura. I always had. I knew I was bisexual in tenth grade, when Temari kissed me at Naruto's Halloween party. It was all a joke back then, until Temari took me back to her place that night. I finally felt all the emotions I had been searching for all my life. But I knew I couldn't come out. Not to the entire school I mean, our group was pretty open. But for some reason, I didn't want Sakura knowing. After the two of us got over the whole 'Sasuke crap' I really began to notice her, I noticed her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she was happy, It was the way her fingers fit perfectly in mine, the way she would always comfort me when I was sad. I could keep going on forever.

But now she was leaving, and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it. As much as Sakura hated her dad, I hated him more. He had wounded Sakura so much, she was scared to make her own decisions, and I could tell. Every time her father was mentioned, her heart broke. No matter what I said couldn't make it better, it broke my heart. I was useless, but when I needed her, when Hinata died, she knew exactly what to say.

I begin to cry, remembering the conversation I had with Sakura earlier on that night. I practically told her to fuck off. I knew I had hurt her, but she had hurt me. I didn't want her to leave, not one bit.

Sasuke knew that I liked Sakura, and I knew he had told Naruto. I didn't care, it wasn't like those two were homophobic or anything. Sasuke found it amusing, although, I can't blame him, two girls obsessing over him for years, finally one falls in love with the other one? It is kind of humorous. I laugh, I laugh at how pathetic I am.

I get up off of my bed and put my shoes on, I needed to tell Sakura. At that exact moment, my phone rings, displaying an unknown caller. I answer

"Hello…" I say, curiously

"Ino…" Sobbed a women on the other line

"Hello?" I say "who is this?"

"I-it's Sakura's mother…Sakura's been shot"

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a familiar white room, it was a hospital. I close my eyes again, sighing. My arm was really sore.

"When's she going to wake up?" I hear Naruto's voice say

"Hopefully soon, I'm getting kind of worried" Replied Sasuke

"The doctors said she's fine Sasuke" Replied Naruto

I stay still, listening in on their conversation; I wasn't ready to wake up yet. Just a few more moments….

"I know… I'm worried about Ino" stated Sasuke

I felt a shift beside my body, and I slowly opened my eyes a tiny bit, to see Ino, head down on my bed, fast asleep

"Why?" asked Naruto

"She's really beaten herself up over the whole Sakura leaving thing"

"I think all of us are pretty bummed about her leaving though Sasuke…"

"It's not that Naruto; you know how much she likes Sakura"

Like me? As is like, like? No way. Ino wasn't like that, she'd always liked boys, I mean; Sasuke, Shikamaru, she even dated Lee at some stage… That was an interesting few weeks. But girls? I'd never seen her with a girl, let alone hear her talk about them that way.

"Oh yeah that's right" Replied Naruto, sadly "She really likes her hey?"

"More than you think… She tells me everything" Sasuke said blankly

Naruto huffed "Well don't I feel special"

I heard Sasuke laugh, followed by the sound of a kiss. They were adorable together, strange, but adorable. I feel Ino shift once again,

"Has she woken up…?" I hear Ino yawn

"Not yet" Replied Sasuke "Naruto and I are gonna get some coffee… want some?"

"Sure" replied Ino.

As I hear the door shut, I slowly open my eyes. Ino did look terrible; I'd be surprised if she had any decent sleep. A try to roll over, but the nerves in my left arm suddenly shoot pain all through my body. I gasp.

"S-Sakura! You're awake" Says Ino

"y-yeah" I reply, finding my voice to be broken

Ino begins to cry "I-thought you were dead…"

I raise my other arm, reaching over towards Ino, I stroke her head as she rests it on my body, crying. I try to calm her. I was still trying to process what Naruto and Sasuke had said earlier on about Ino liking me. It couldn't be true. Ino was too perfect, and I was… well I was me.

"I couldn't take it when I thought I had lost you" She said, pulling her head up "I didn't know what I would do…"

"Ino-"I start

"No, Sakura, you need to know this"

I look down at the crying blue eyed girl, she looked so sad

"What I said to you before, I didn't mean…" She starts "I was angry…I didn't want you to leave… I really…l-love y-you Sakura"

"I love you too Ino and I know you didn't mea-"

"No, Sakura" She says, swallowing nervously "I _love _you"

And with that she begins to cry again, this time backing away from me, sitting in the visitor's seat.

"Ino, I'm sure you don't…" I say. Ino can't like me, it just can't be possible

"No Sakura, I really do" she sobs

I sigh, and look away from her, not knowing what to say

"I-I don't like you back though…" I say quietly, not wanting to look Ino in the eye.

I heard something that sounded like a whimper. And I look up, Ino was no longer crying. The looks in her eyes were more heartbroken than when Kiba lost Hinata. I look away.

"I-I'm sorry…" I say

Ino gets up

"No… I am"

And with that she leaves. I sigh, Ino liking me? It couldn't be true. Everything inside of me was spinning. Did I love Ino? Or even like her that way the slightest? I needed time. Plenty of time to figure this all out; all of the sudden the door opens. Expecting to see Ino, or ever Naruto and Sasuke, my mother walks in.

"M-Mum?" I stutter

My mother rushes to my side, hugging me. I wince with the pain, she pulls back.

"Sorry sweetie... It's just, I-I thought I lost you"

"I've heard that…" I mutter

"Look sweetie, I need to tell you the whole story of what happened"

I lay there looking at my mother; I had been shot, by my father.

"Well first thing… I told the police everything… your fathers gone"

My eyes open wide, my mother finally did it

"Mum!" I say, wrapping my good arm around her "I'm so proud of you"

My mother smiles

"After your father shot you, I pulled out the safety gun we keep for emergencies, and shot him in the leg…"

My jaw dropped

"It gave me time to get you out the house, to a hospital, you blacked out from the pain"

It all came back to me, the last shot I heard, that was from my mother?

"W-wow Mum..." I say

My mother embraces me

"Were going to be okay Sweetie, we really will be this time"

My Mum had gotten us a place to rent a few suburbs from our old house. It was cheap, and it was small. But it was calm, and safe. And for once, it actually felt like home.

I was so proud of my mother for finally telling the police, I knew that the both of us had put up with way too much of my fathers crap, and he had taken it to the limit with the drug dealing this time. Personally, I was waiting for this day. Too see my mother finally stand up for herself.

I asked her why she hadn't told the police earlier. It all came down to my grandmother and grandfather. Apparently my grandfather used to beat my grandmother and my mother when my mother used to live at home. I was shocked, not knowing the past of this side of the family. But it all made sense. My mother _was _strong; she just didn't want to seem cowardly by giving up. My grandmother never did. But as soon as I got hurt too badly, she stepped in, not wanting to be like her mother and not stand up for her daughter. My mother wasn't a coward like I thought. She was strong.

I had given lots of thought to what Ino had told me that day in the hospital. I was still confused, I had considered liking Ino back, but I stopped myself. I wasn't gay. Even if I had trust issues with men, it didn't mean I was gay… did it? But then I'd think about all the times I had spent with Ino. Like that time she kissed me when she was drunk. Although she tasted like alcohol, her lips were smooth, and fit perfectly when pressed up against my own. Thinking about this gave me butterflies. But maybe this was just a phase for me? I didn't know. I was confused, and so was Ino, I knew it. She had to be.

My bandages had finally come off of my shoulder, but I still wasn't allowed to go out and socialize. The doctor said I had to lay low at home and take it easy. If this were the situation this time a few weeks ago, I would have hated it. But now, I could finally lay low at home and relax, without being on edge 24/7.

I flicked through the TV in my room, finding nothing on once again. That was the problem about this house, no cable. Not that my mother could afford it on her own. I understood that. I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" shouts my mother.

I hear talking, then the sound of someone entering the house. Probably the police again, they've been constantly interviewing my mother on personal questions about my father. You'd think they'd have all there information by now, but they never do. Surprisingly, Ino stood in my bedroom doorway shortly after. She cleared her throat

"Erm… Hi" She says, nervously

I look up, facing her

"Hi…" I say, suddenly also nervous

"Look, Sakura" She starts "I just wanted to apologize for the other day… I wasn't in the right frame of mine and-"

I stop her

"It's okay Ino; I knew it was just a phase"

I look down, somewhat hurt

"I never said I didn't like you" She says blankly "I was apologizing for the way I told you…"

I look up at her, no expression on my face, she sits next to me, and I sit up facing her

"Ino…" I start

She shooshes me

"I'll admit I was hurt when you said you didn't like me back, but I knew that was a chance I had to take…" She says, taking a deep breath

I look at my stockings, nervously picking the white bits that stuck to it. I hated it when that happened. Ino took another deep breath

"But I'm going to try and move on, I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought a girl like you could like a girl like me…"

A girl like me? I was boring; the only outstanding thing about me was my pink hair, which I hated. A girl like me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Ino got up

"I guess I should get going then" She sighed

"Wait" I blurted out, Ino turned around

"What?" she said

I jump off the bed, and wrap my arms around Ino. The next thing I knew, my lips were up against Ino's. And my hands were entwined in her long blonde hair; Ino placed her hands around my hips. Her touch was as soft as a baby's skin, and her hair smelt so damn good. I didn't know why I was doing this. My lips begin to open, as Ino slides her tongue into my mouth. I pull back suddenly.

"No!" I gasp, pushing her away "No!"

Ino looks stunned "Wh-what?" She stutters

"I-I can't do this, Ino… you should… you should go"

Ino looks at me, heartbroken

"Please Ino!" I shout

Ino walks out the room, leaving me sitting on my bed. My heart was racing and my breath was heavy. I run my fingers through my hair, not knowing what had come over me.


	12. Break Free

It had been months since I kissed Ino, it also had been months since I had a proper conversation with her. I would see her at the grocery store with her mum, or at the DVD shop with Sasuke. But our conversations never lasted more than a few minutes. I felt like what I was doing was being immature. But I couldn't talk to Ino, even though I wanted to; so badly. I didn't want to come to the conclusion I was in love with a girl, Even if it meant sacrificing my best friend; Fuck, no I didn't want to loose her…

The only person who also knew about the kiss was Sasuke, he hadn't even told Naruto. Sasuke had a long conversation with me, but I had to deny the fact that I loved Ino. I mean, even if we did date, what if we broke up? What if we could never be friends again? But no matter what I told Sasuke, he wasn't convinced.

"Naruto was my rival, then my best friend" he stated "Now were in love, can you see any resemblance?"

I kept my mouth shut. Ino and I were rivals, and then best friends.

"Sometimes Sakura, were friends with people, so that later on down the track it can turn into something beautiful"

I knew what Sasuke was trying to say. But I didn't want to date Ino; it would be too hard…

My mother and I on the other hand were doing perfectly fine on our own. Sure, our budget was a little tight, but I was still working at the restaurant, getting at least $200 a week. I chipped in as much as I could, mum didn't like the idea one bit, but I stuck to my promise. And surprisingly it helped.

My mother got the call from the mental ward a week from Valentines Day. My father had been diagnosed schizophrenic, and was on medication. However the extent of it was dangerous, meaning they had to keep him under control at the clinic. Apparently the drugs my father was on didn't help one bit. No shit. But he was out of our lives and that's all that mattered.

I sit at my computer desk, frantically trying to type an email to Sai, my work friend. He had emailed me the night before, asking for 'girl help'. I had become rather close with Sai, he was pretty shy, but an incredible artist and a great friend. However, I didn't think I could help him with his problem. I slam my fists against the keyboard, cursing.

"Sakura…" My mother says as she slowly walks in

I turn around

"What's bothering you sweetie?" She asks, sitting on my bed.

I sigh, I knew I needed to talk, but I was nervous. I usually told my mother everything about my life, but telling her I was in love with a girl could be different.

"I-I can't say..." I stutter

My mother looks at me, and I sit on the bed next to her

"I'm just confused mum…" I say "it's nothing"

My mum puts her arm around me

"Whatever you tell me, I'll love you no matter what, you and me, we've been through too much together"

I sigh; maybe it's for the best

"I-I think I'm in love…" I finally say

"It's not that Sasuke again is it dear? Isn't he gay?" My mum asks

I laugh "No mum"

"Then who?"

I take a deep breath

"Ino…" I whisper

Expecting my mother to be shocked, or disappointed, she laughs. I look at her confused.

"I thought so" She said

"W-what?" I ask

"I've seen the way you look at her sweetie. It's okay you know"

I sigh "No it's not Mum… what if we ever break up? Then we can't be friends?"

My mum pulls me into an embrace

"What if you say no and you've missed out on something beautiful?" She says

I look up into my mothers green eyes. She had a point. So did Sasuke.

"Go Sakura" She said, standing up "Go make this right"

I smiled. I had the best mum a girl could ask for.

"Ino's not here Sakura" Said Ino's mum as she opened the front door.

I was puffing, I had ran two suburbs in the dark as fast as I could to speak to Ino

"Where is she?" I puffed

"She went for a walk, so I'm not sure" Her mum replied "She's been upset for months over what's happened…heck, I don't even know what's happened, just please make it right… for Ino's sake"

I nod, saying goodbye to Ino's mum. Ino was still upset, and I was the cause of it. I begin to run once again, not knowing where to look. I search all around Ino's suburb until I reach the old park. I haven't been here in ages, I thought.

But I had a feeling Ino was here, I search the gigantic park until I reach the place we found Hinata a year ago, there was a template engraved into the stone, displaying Hinata's name. Lying on the template was fresh flowers, someone had been here.

"Sakura?"

I turn around, to find Ino, red eyed.

"I-Ino?" I stop "I-I was looking for you"

Ino walks towards me, leaning on the pole that was holding up the veranda of the bathroom block.

"You were?" she asks

"I was talking to my Mum…" I start, Ino looks at me curiously

"Yeah…?" she asks

"I was- I didn't-"I stutter, Ino continues to look at me

"I'm sorry" I blurt out

"About what..?"

"I really like you" I say, looking at the ground

"Sakura… you don't have to feel bad..." she replies

"I don't Ino, it's just taken me this long to realize what I really felt, I had been so preoccupied with my own problems, I wasn't seeing you the way I now do"

Ino walks closer to me

"And I'm sorry it's taken me this long but will you-"

I was cut off mid speech as Ino suddenly placed her lips onto mine. This time I didn't want to pull away, I knew what I wanted; I opened my lips and let my tongue explore Ino's mouth. Ino pulled me close, her arms holding me tightly, Ino move one of her hands up to my cheek, her touch sending off nerves all over my body, she finally pulls back

"Be my girlfriend…" I finish

Two years. Two years was all it took to get my life in track again. My mother had found a new man, who was completely love struck and in awe of my mother. And I was happy for her. At first I didn't trust him, but I had grown to really liking him. Sasuke had proposed to Naruto, and the two were now living together, happily engaged. Kiba and Kankuro were still going strong, Neji and Tenten were becoming close and surprisingly now was Lee and Gaara.

"Y-you're dating Gaara?" Asked a shocked Temari "Both of my brothers are gay?"

The group sniggered

"Sure are!" replied lee holding Gaara's hand, who looked an incredible shade red under the circumstances

"Yeah Temari, you better believe it" Laughed Naruto

"Wow Sakura" Said Ino "Isn't it funny, Sasuke, Naruto AND Lee are gay, isn't that saying something?"

I grab Ino around the waist and laugh

"Yeah but I managed to persuade you in, so isn't that saying something too?"

"No Sakura, I think it's the other way around" She replies, turning around and lightly kissing me on the lips.

I smile, and gaze into my girlfriends gorgeous blue eyes. Maybe it was that way around; I sure as hell didn't care. I was happy now; nothing could take that away, as long as I had Ino.

My mother knew about mine and Ino's relationship, as did Ino's. My mother was a lot more understanding when it came to it however, Ino's mum wasn't too happy, which is probably why Ino spent half her time living at my place. Our house was small, but my room had a double bed; which was good when it came to sleeping arrangements, and other certain things.

I'd like to say that all of us lived 'happily ever after' but those kind of endings only happened in fairy tales. Ino and I occasionally fought, usually about silly little things, and so did my mother and I. All of us missed Hinata dearly, especially Kiba. He loved Kankuro, and you could tell. But it wasn't as much as he loved Hinata. But although our lives weren't exactly a fairy tale, I knew for certain I had finally broken free.

**Authors note:**

**Wow, I've finally finished. I know what you're thinking "Twelve chapters, that's not long!" But it wasn't the typing that exhausted me; it was the fact that this fan-fic was originally started when I first started high-school. And for those of you who don't know, I'm now finishing =S **

**I started this fan-fic with a great idea in mind, not even thinking of a plot, which made it harder to write now. I could have abandoned it completely, but I thought I should finish it, see what I could do :] **

**But now that I'm up and running again, I'm going to start writing again, with REAL plots in mind. I'll actually think about them this time. **

**So watch this space guys. I'll be updating more than you know :] **


End file.
